


This The Peaches Show

by spookspork



Category: Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, How did I forget that, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, enjoy?, oh god this is so slutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookspork/pseuds/spookspork
Summary: Hyuna goes to a club and she picks up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is some shameless smut I wrote because this fandom needs more works!!! also I've been in a really slutty mood so obviously this is what came about...I'm sorry?  
> Let me know if you spot the cheeky reference to [cherishiskisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiskisa/pseuds/magicsoul) lol I'm their biggest fan probably <3  
> all the playlists I listened to (stole) while writing will be linked at the end! Thanks for reading!!!  
> PS. please tell me if there's a typo, I'll never forgive myself

Hyuna guessed she’d been ditched by her friends, they probably hadn’t meant to but one by one they had left because they had work the next morning or because they found a lay. She danced alone and wasn’t surprised when she looked around and noticed the occasional head straying her way, she knew she was striking even on a bad day but the combination of her low strapless top and short-shorts was inviting a little more attention than she’d been intending, but she ignored them in favour of moving steadily to the beat.

The club was sweaty and the music was some drum and bass shit she never heard outside of clubs but it was loud enough she could feel it pounding in her chest. She moved lazily with the beat until a guy started dancing next to her and she moved away to climb the stairs to get a drink from the bar. She sipping at her drink, she looked down at the dancefloor and noticed two guys in the crowd stood still looking up at her. One had pale pink hair and his purple silk shirt clung to his body with humidity and sweat, the other was blond with a tight white lace shirt and Hyuna was sure that if she got close enough she would be able to see his nipples through the gaps, they stood out to her both because they were hot and because they were this still, unmoving point in an ocean of sweaty, gyrating bodies.

She finished her drink and took the stairs down to the floor. She danced with a few strangers here and there, but no one caught her eye the same way as the two she’d seen from the bar so she danced towards where she’d seen them. When she found the boys they were dancing close together but moved apart on one side to accommodate her. She pressed close to form a tight triangle with them and danced, they smiled and she shut her eyes to bask in the moment. A tentative hand started to circle her wait and the pink haired boy leant in to shout over the music: “I’m Hui!” 

Hyuna put a hand on her chest and called out her name over the music, hoping both boys could hear her. The three of them danced together some more getting closer and closer until Hyuna and Hui were pressed together and the boy in the lace was brushing up behind her; he lent in close to her ear and said “Hyojong.” It took Hyuna a moment to figure out that he was telling her his name because of music, the alcohol and the way Hyojong had reached around her to pull Hui closer squeezing the three of them tight, it was a little distracting. Hyuna was in sexy man sandwich and she’d never felt better, then she felt Hui gently grind up against her front before he leaned in for a kiss. Hyojong seemed to follow Hui’s lead by gently licking up her neck while sliding his arms down and (Hyuna assumed) putting his hands on Hui’s ass to hold the three of them close in the crowd. 

Hui’s kiss was passionate, but he didn’t try to fight her when she caught his lower lip between her teeth and ground back against Hyojong. The combination of the hot, heavy kiss and the gently wet sweep of Hyojong’s tongue and mouth was really doing it for her but she wanted to keep moving, keep switching it up. She squeezed out from between them, smiling at the disappointed look on Hui’s face, and pressed up against Hyojong’s back close enough that she knew he would be able to feel her tits. Peering over his shoulders she saw him hold Hui’s face in both hands and draw him in close for a kiss, she was considering that question answered then. She started to sway to the beat, body close to Hyojong’s and dropped down into a slut drop, looking up from the floor she could see Hui’s face and his dark eyes before she pushed her ass up in the air and languidly dragged her hands up Hyojong’s body, firstly because she knew the effect this moved had on people and secondly because after looking at his shoulders for a while she really wanted to feel him up. Where Hui had the hot, tight body of someone who was hot and knew it, Hyojong has the body of someone who put in the time to forge a body and she definitely appreciated his hard work. 

When she was standing again Hui reached over Hyojong’s shoulder to kiss her again, hard. At some point Hyojong must have moved out of the way because she felt him press up behind Hui and his hair was tickling her neck, but it was hard to tell as she and Hui pushed and pulled between them, the kiss getting more and more aggressive. She moved her arm to slip a hand into the back of Hui’s trousers, but her arm bumped against Hyojong’s, she pulled away from Hui and he tried to follow her mouth, looking down she could see Hyojong palming at Hui through his jeans. She laughed, shaking her head gently, wondering how she hadn’t noticed; Hyojong shrugged and pulled his hand away seeming to anticipate her next move and she pulled him close to kiss him.

Hyojong’s kiss was softer than Hui’s but just as sexy, it felt like he was kissing her because there was nothing he would rather do and she couldn’t figure out what it was exactly but she was melting. Hui somehow sensed her awe and shouted, “I know.” Hyuna personally felt that Hyojong was much too proud of himself so she parted from him to slip a leg between Hui’s so they could grind on each other and pulled Hyojong close to grind against her hip. Hyojong slipped one hand into the back of Hui’s trousers and the other hooked into the front of Hyuna’s shorts, asking permission before he slipped the hand between her thighs to grind on. They moved as one, chasing sensation until Hyuna felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to face a member of the club security staff who gestured towards the exit. Without thinking she grabbed the hands of the boys and followed the security person into the night air. 

“Sorry to interrupt you but we can’t have sexual behaviour like that inside the club, enjoy the rest of your night” and before the three of them could protest they watched the security person flee back into the club. Hyuna looked at the boys and coughed, “so, who lives closest?” they looked between each other and Hyojong shrugged, “probably me I think”. Slipping a hand into the back of Hyojong’s jeans they looked to Hui, he smiled and took Hyuna’s arm, “lead the way big boy,” startling a laugh out of Hyuna.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyojong was right, he probably did live closest because his flat was literally above the club. They walked around the corner of the building to a badly graffitied blue door which Hyojong had unlocked, he ushered them up the stairs while he locked the outside door; at the top of the stairs was another door which Hyuna was quick to push Hui up against, fitting a leg between his and rolling her hips making him lean in to kiss her and pulling away every time he got close leaving his desperate and frustrated. Hyojong leant against the bannister and watched, after watching Hyuna play with Hui for a couple of minutes he wrapped an arm around them, just tight enough that they didn’t fall through the door, as he unlocked it and lead them through. 

From what Hyuna could see of Hyojong’s flat she decided it was bigger than she expected and was surprisingly airy, the walls were cluttered with hanging plants and neon signs but there was a large window balancing it out. She could hear the music of the club through the floor and it gave the place a sexy ambience. He quickly herded them toward the bedroom and Hyuna flopped (elegantly) onto the bed and decided it would fit all three of them. Hyojong looked down at Hyuna on his bed and at Hui next to him and flushed, “god, you’re both so hot,” before pulling Hui close for a kiss while Hyuna slid up the bed watching them grind up against each other. She spread her legs and slid a hand down to touch herself over her shorts watching as Hui started fiddling with Hyojong’s belt and the little gasping breath she let out at the sight startled the boys into crawling towards her on the bed. She was barely even touching herself but the movement was hypnotising them, so she deliberately ran both her hands up her torso and slowly around her boobs to tie her hair up on top of her head, she wanted to show them that she meant business. 

Kneeling by her right knee Hyojong moved to pull his shirt off over his head before remembering he needed to be unzipped first; Hui reached over and pulled the zip down and Hyojong slipped the shirt off exposing his abs and chest, he flushed, appearing to lose confidence for a minute before Hui, leaning over from Hyuna’s left knee, licked up his torso. Hui licked and sucked at Hyojong’s body while Hyuna sat up to undo the buttons on his shirt, she wasn’t even sure he’d noticed until he slipped it off, dropping it behind him. She leant back against the headboard again, watching Hui’s little show; Hyojong was becoming more and more affected, both hands had moved to Hui’s hair, the pink spilling out between his fingers, as he let out little grunts and moans. 

As hot as the show was, Hyuna was starting to feel a little neglected so she kicked Hui and Hyojong gently and they descended on her. Initially both went for her mouth but Hui backed off and Hyojong licked into her mouth, she lost track of Hui with Hyojong’s hot mouth on hers and his hands running up and down her sides, thumbs brushing her nipples in a way she was starting to suspect was deliberate. Suddenly, she felt fingers slide up the sides of her shorts and something nudge against her clothed pussy. She was aching and wet, she could only imagine how the boys felt, they must have been hard for best part of an hour. Hyojong was kneeling beside her so she tightened her thighs around Hui’s head to encourage him without having to break away from Hyojong. 

Hui pushed the shorts aside exposing her wet pussy to the air, making her clench. Hui ran a finger down her and gently licked her clit, shuddering at the sensation, she started to undo Hyojong’s belt. He had to finish the job for her as Hui was doing such a good job licking and sucking that she could barely kiss back let alone deal with the intricacies of his jeans but she started palming him while watching Hui start to grind against the bed to get some friction. He slipped a finger inside her, crooking it up as she came against his face. She gently pushed his face away with and beckoned him up to kiss her but he was snatched away by Hyojong who licked deep into his mouth tasting Hyuna on his tongue. 

Hyuna put her shorts back where they belonged, rubbed her thighs together and pushed Hui flat on the bed. She undid his belt and yanked his trousers and pants down and off, delighting in how his cock bounced against his body. She licked up his length before sucking on the head looking up at the boys, Hui gasped and grabbed at Hyojong’s thigh, “Hyojong, fuck, come here,” Hyojong looked uncertain but kissed him and straddled his face, and waited for Hyuna to pull off before diving in and deep throating Hui. Hyuna could see Hui was doing the most sucking Hyojong’s dick like it would kill him if he didn’t and Hyojong was doing his best but Hui wasn’t making it easy for him and he was making little aborted noises around Hui’s dick. Hyuna started licking at his balls and the base of his dick until Hyojong popped off to lazily kiss Hyuna around the head of Hui’s cock, without coming up for air Hui groaned around Hyojong making him shudder and somehow found some lube (god knows where Hyojong kept his lube for Hui to find it so easily in that state) tossing it to Hyuna. She took the hint and slicked up her fingers, he spread his legs and braced his feet on the mattress without jostling Hyojong too badly. 

Hyuna ran a wet finger down over his hole and was delighted to find that he was loose enough that he must have fingered himself before leaving for the club; she gently pushed a finger in and licked around it slowly thrusting her finger while licking at his rim. Hyojong moved around and she heard Hui’s voice somewhere above her sounding rough and needy, “fuck, fuck, look at you, oh my god, Hyojong your mouth is,” he groaned as Hyuna twisted her finger, “incredible it’s like you were made for this. Where did they make you, fuck, your body, god, your mouth,” he looked like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to watch or bask in the sensation. Hyuna carefully added another finger “Hyuna, fuck, fucking temptress all dressed up while you have us naked god fuck, I bet…” she rubbed her fingers over his prostate and he seemed to lose his train of thought, “give me more, shit, I can take more.” Hyuna chuckled around her fingers and licked between them, opening him up with her tongue and fingers.

When she decided he was stretched enough she pressed her fingers up against his prostate making him jerk up and quiver, Hyojong held his hips down as she reduced Hui to a begging mess. “Please, fuck, let Hyojong fuck me, Hyuna please, god,” he begged and pleaded until she relented and let Hyojong take her place between Hui’s legs as she got up to look for condoms. She found a couple in the bottom of a box Hyojong was clearly using as a bedside table under some elastic bands, a Madonna CD, and some unwritten birthday cards, she checked the dates on the condoms and passed them to Hyojong. She started undressing, not wanting to miss the moment he would press into Hui, once naked she sat against the headboard looking down at Hui who was practically vibrating with excitement by her hip until Hyojong carefully manoeuvred him onto his hands and knees and she (very elegantly) shuffled into the space under him until they were face to face. 

“Hi,” she said, looking up at him, waiting for a kiss but Hui shook his head, she couldn’t see Hyojong but she figured Hui was waiting for him to do something. “Hey, you ready?” she heard Hyojong ask softly and Hui nodded, gasping, “yeah, yeah, please”. Hyuna watched his face blossom as Hyojong pushed in and Hui let out a little hiccup as he bottomed out, Hyojong whined. Hyuna leaned up to kiss Hui and he followed her down, resting on his elbows either side of her face.

Hyojong set a steady pace, Hui rocking back and forth with every thrust but his mouth never left Hyuna’s. They fucked like that for a while until Hyojong’s thrusts started to get more and more frantic, fucking into the heat of Hui’s body. Suddenly Hui pulled off Hyuna’s mouth and made a confused noise, Hyojong flopped onto the bed next to Hyuna and kissed her before turning to Hui, “Hui, get on top,” he quickly straddled Hyojong and stunk down in one quick move which knocked the breath out of Hyojong. Hyojong then turned to Hyuna, who had already figured out his plan, and panted “you too,” and she straddled his face before leaning forward to lick at Hui’s cock. Hui leant back on his hands and started to move just as Hyojong started sucking at Hyuna’s clit, she was pretty sure she was probably dripping on his face, but Hyuna moved her head so that every time Hui moved he would fuck her mouth. 

Hyuna let herself feel; Hyojong’s clever mouth working her clit and licking into her, his hands holding her hips tight enough that she would feel it the next day, and Hui clumsily fucking her mouth, utterly overwhelmed. She could feel her orgasm building tight beneath her diaphragm and Hui was getting louder and louder above her, his abs tensing and flexing until the dam broke. Hyuna and Hui came nearly in tandem, Hui came in Hyuna’s mouth but she barely noticed as her orgasm washed over her. Hui pushed her shoulders up to kiss his cum away from her mouth, sucking on her lower lip, still kissing Hyuna he started moving on Hyojong’s cock, making little high whiny, noises at the over stimulation. Under her Hyojong renewed his assault on Hyuna’s clit with vigour making her collapse against Hui who held her and let out a breathy, exhausted giggle as he rocked back and forth.

Hyojong came after making a lot of noise against Hyuna, which felt great for her, and pushed up against Hui who was already getting hard again. After riding Hyojong through his orgasm Hui climbed off him and lay on the bed slowly stroking himself until Hyuna climbed off Hyojong to give him a lazy handjob. Hyojong rolled onto his side to kiss Hui blearily and Hyuna could see how wet the lower half of his face was, eventually he pulled away and looked up at Hyuna and said, “you good?” she blinked and said “yeah, yeah”. He nodded and took Hui’s cock down his throat in one smooth move, Hui made a vague gargling noise, hit Hyojong’s shoulder in warning, and came down his throat in seconds. 

Hyojong fell back on the bed and the three of them lay side to side and caught their breath. “Wow,” Hyuna gasped.  
“Yeah,” said Hyojong.  
“We should get brunch in the morning,” said Hui.  
Hyuna pushed herself up to look down at him and lay back down, “yeah. Hyojong?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Cool,” Hui breathed and rolled over to throw a leg over Hyojong’s and pulled Hyuna’s arm over him so they were spooning. She wiggled around until she was comfortable and put her top leg over Hui’s; she pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, patted Hyojong’s chest and they slept like that, all tangled together, exhausted but sated.

**Author's Note:**

> PLAYLISTS:  
> [Hoe Anthems: boss ver. (actually mine)](https://open.spotify.com/user/11124922581/playlist/0KYo9YjVsE2auwRTIdokSF?si=_XYm6DGRTVuDvbC5GNuyZg)  
> [Hoe Anthems (also actually mine)](https://open.spotify.com/user/11124922581/playlist/1J3qSKuVDMO6VWBSPiHrA6?si=SvG-yUymT3WVRi1bORA8zQ)  
> [redacted (stolen)(this is a horny dumb playlist) ](https://open.spotify.com/user/chicagotaz/playlist/05QwZESjjnt04Myb40lWxB?si=WrLWA5IIS2SWxpxzyD9EmA)  
> [jeeze (also stolen)](https://open.spotify.com/user/chicagotaz/playlist/5c4PBnP6SqemFglIcjcqcC?si=IJ9oT9iFStGUkoVOwhG3mg)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave me a comment (its exam season rn I might be slow replying)!
> 
>  
> 
> I have never been kicked out of a club for sexual behaviour, I should have been but I haven't so live ur dreams lads!!!


End file.
